Bella and Yugi, twins?
by animerules4eva
Summary: Bella has secret. Edward respect dat. Min oneis that she has twin Yugi milenium item. The spirit of the princes in necklace. no charlie. They notsen each other since batle city. Yugi and Atem never duled and after dat and after new moon.twilight yugioh hp
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes slowly ugh I had that dream again. It had Joey, Tea **(an I don't know if that's how to spell it), **Tristan and my brother. Yugi, and Pharaoh. I remember the day our lives changed. We were 15 years old and our grampa gave us both puzzles from ancient Egypt. On the same night everything changed because we put them together, mine was a star yugi's was a pyramid. But that night, we released something and we also released two ancient Egyptian spirits. Thought we didn't know then. So much happened. Kaiba, Pegases and Marik. I haven't seen Yugi since battle city. When the Egyptian princess got her memories back. Oh well. I look around and see Edward. "Hey Bells Alice called and said that today there's going to be some new kids in school." he says grinning.

"Cool what's the time?" I ask. He waves the alarm clock in my face and runs out. It's 8. I get up and get dressed quickly. I look in the mirror. Wow I haven't looked this good since battle city. Alice is going to be so shocked. I laugh running downstairs past the kitchen, where the Volvo's already waiting. I climb in the ride goes by to quickly. We run into the school. Alice is staring at me her mouth wide open in shock. I laugh. Suddenly Eyassa the Egyptian princess appears "Hey I have a feeling that today's going to be weird." I nod. The day passes quickly. Before I know it it's time for the last lesson, history. We're supposed to be getting a new teacher and doing Egyptian. I sit down and close my eyes. When I open them and look up I see an all to familiar face, Marik Ishtar. He's holding the millennium rod, I gasp. I hear five other gasps. I look around and see Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ishizu and last of all my eyes met with yugi's. I smile he has his memories I'm 100 percent sure. I look at Bakura and frown. Yugi shrugs and shakes his head. I hear a cough and look up. Marik is glaring at Yugi. He obviously doesn't realise it's me. Time for this ancient spirit to get a blast from his past. I put my hand up in the air, he nods at me "Um excuse me I was wondering if you remember battle city. Someone had one just like it in battle city. Not many people here have even heard of duel monsters. Do you remember it?" I ask pleasantly. He looks at me properly his face twists into a scowl. The lesson goes by quickly. I run out past Yugi slipping a note in his hand telling him to meet me in my house **an Charlie isn't in this **I rush to the Volvo and climb in. I tell Edward that I need to do something private when I get home. He just drops me of. I sit down to wait for everyone. I grab my duel deck and look finally I see my five favourite cards. Dark magician, Dark magician girl and my three Egyptian god cards. Yes there were two of each god cards. I have one of each card . I put them back just as the bell rings. Exited I get up and ran to the door. When I open it I don't see my friends, Bakura or Yugi. I see the awful Marik. His hand shoots out and wraps around my throat. He shoves me inside and shuts the door one handed. Shoving me against the wall his hand tightens even more. I can't breath. I try to scream but nothing comes out. 


	2. Chapter 2

I kick out. It doesn't even get him to loosen his grip. Where are the others? Oh god let them come soon. Otherwise I don't know what will happen. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I've gotta tell them to help some how. I stop struggling and pretend to go limp. He loosens his grip ever so slightly, that's all I need I scream out help it's. I didn't get to say who though as Mairks hand tightened and he began to smash my head against the wall. I hear the door bang open, my visions becoming blurry. I feel my self drifting. I hear voices but they're faint. I feel the grip on my neck loosen. Arms wrap around me as I take in big gulps of air. My vision sorts it self out. I can see Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Ishizu and Bakura. I look for Tea she isn't there. I grin at them all "Hey gang." I say my voice croaky. "What took you so long. I missed you guys. Bakura that includes Royu. Not the tomb robbing Zorc summoning freak. Where's Tea?" I say in a rush. They grin and tell me Tea offered to stay at the hotel they're staying in to look after grampa. I offer to have them move in, they agree. Suddenly Bakura clears his throat. "May I ask why I saw you hanging around with a group of five vampires?" he asked smugly. I grin

"Why yes you may. These particular vampires are the Cullen's, they call themselves vegetarians as they only eat animals. One of them is my boyfriend. He can read minds. But for some reason he can't read mine. My best friend can see the future. And her husband can sense and manipulate emotions." I say in my most authoritative voice. Bakura frowns. Suddenly I hear Edward yelling "Bella are you ok. What happened Alice said she saw you being strangled by the new teacher!" I laugh and call out "Edward Marik's hated me for around 5,000 years and attempted to kill me loads of times, just be grateful my friends got here in time." I finish, laughing. I hear him fall of my wall. So I walk to the window and look out. Sure enough there he is rubbing his head, sat on the floor. "What? How? 5,000 years? Impossible!" he stuttered climbing slowly up. By now everyone was on the floor laughing. As Edward looks in his face becomes even more confused, "Hey aren't you guys the new kids? Hey! Why can I only read two of your minds? What! Hey! How? Bella please explain why they are remembering you playing a card game and keep thinking weird things about you! Like how did Eyassa get her memories back. Oh and I bet it was that duel with Marik no wonder she ran!" he yells. Looking at me his glares extremely intense. "Oh now I get why you can't read my mind!. Listen to me Edward you know I had secrets. Now read their minds it's true well most of it. Not the fantasy's though." I giggle at the last bit as Edwards eyes widen. He nods slowly. Suddenly Yugi's mobile starts to ring. He picks up quickly. "Hey Tea, what's wrong... sorry we took so long... it took ages to find this place... why didn't you tell grampa... oh bring him over... Bella's letting us move here... ok see you in a minuet bye." he put down the phone. "Tea and grampa are coming." he said happily I smile. Suddenly the events of the day catch up to me and I fall to my knees. My eyes feel droopy. Edwards arms wrap around me. He picks me up bridal style. I moan and struggle to sit up in his arms. Everyone's surrounding me worried frowns on their faces. Well except from Bakura he's smirking. "Wipe that smug smirk of your face I'm just tired not ill. You stupid idiot!" I say slapping him hard in his face. He glares at me as I poke my tongue out childishly. I smile at my friends and family. It feels nice to be with them. Normal. Though with my friends and family nothing every really turns out to be normal. Ever since the millennium items. But then again me and Yugi wouldn't be complete without Atem or Eyassa. With this thought in my mind I allow myself to sink into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh what happened? My throat feels awful. I focus and sit up strait as I remember what happened. I bang my palm against my head. What am I going to do about Marik. This is just a nightmare. What's the time. I look around, my clocks on the floor. Oh my god it's 12 o'clock. I'm going to be so late. Why didn't my alarm wake me? I jump out of bed, and typical me I trip over my own feet. I grab my bed and use it to pull myself up. I walk over to my closet and open it. I pull of a pair of black skinny jeans on and a dark blue halter neck top with white crystals on the rim and around the neck. I pull them on and try to run down the stairs, and as always when running down stairs my foot slips. I try to grab the rail to stop me from falling, but my hands are damp. I yell in shock. Luckily I didn't bang my head. I hear someone drop something and run, Yugi suddenly pokes his head around the kitchen door, when he sees that I'm ok. He laughs. I pout at him and he just laughs more, everyone comes running out to see what's happening. They begin to laugh. I stand up glaring at all of them, not including grampa. "Ok I fell nothing to see daily occurrence, now what I'm confused about is why no one saw fit to wake me up after someone decided to turn my alarm of! Even if I went right now I'm going to have missed half of the day!" I snap annoyed. Getting to my feet I glare at them one by one. Yugi turns into Atem who starts yelling at Yugi. I cough and he looks up. His face actually goes pale at my face "Well. Um. We didn't want to disturb you after everything you've been through. So anyway Edward explained everything about vampires to us." he said changing the subject quickly. I shove past Bakura and walk into the kitchen. I look out the window and see that it's sunny. I grin yes at least I get to see the Cullen s. I run and grab a sausage. Grabbing my keys I run out of the room. And out of the house. I look over my shoulder. Everyone was following after me. I jump into my truck. I quickly start it up smiling as it roars to life. I begin to drive. When get to the Cullen s I hop out of my truck and walk to the door grinning. Edward opens the door and wraps his arm around me. Kissing my head he smiles softy, my favourite crooked smile. With his lips still on my head he murmurs, "I was so worried when you collapsed." I smile up at him. I turn my head up at him and let his lips touch mine. We pull back. Edward grabs my hand and drags me inside, I see Alice run to the bottom of the stairs, she gasps, her mouth widening her eyes bulging out of her head. I laugh "Alice I'm back to normal. The way I was before I came to Forks!" she shakes her head in shock before her eyes glaze over. She gasps as her eyes return to normal. "Why are the new kids going to be outside in ten minuets?" I bang my palm against my head. "For gods sake, can you wait here while I deal with them. Maybe I'll get to kick some Bakura ass!" I say laughing. I run outside and sit down waiting. Soon I see Yugi and the gang walking up the path. I stand up crossing my arms. They run towards me. Yugi speaks up "Sis you collapsed last night how are you in any state to run around. You should come home now." he says. I grind my teeth and shake my head. "Yugi I'm fine. We've both been through worse. This is the Cullens place. I wouldn't usually do this but as I trust you not to embarrass me, come on in." I say. Leading them to the door I open it and walk into the kitchen. Edward just sits there grinning. Everyone else is trying to act human and glaring at me. "Gang this is the famous Cullen family." I say grinning. "So Bella which one's the future seer and which is the emaph?" he asks. Everyone gasps. I'm about to reply when Ishizu gasps. I spin around to see her shaking. "It's my brother he's coming. Oh god he's got an army of vampires!" she says biting her lip.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it, when will they be here Ishizu?" I ask really annoyed..

"Six hours tops. Bella we're in trouble because he isn't going to go away. If this fails he'll just find another way to get at you."

"We're going to have to meet them in the clearing so no one gets hurt, lets go."

after saying that everyone begins to file out behind me. "Wait shouldn't we have a plan? Like who's going." asked Ishizu. I nod stopping.

"Right me Yugi, Atem Ishizu, Royu and annoying Zorc summoning freak Bakura should be the ones to go. Since we're the ones who stand most chance against, the evil guy who has a really old grudge against me." everyone in the gang nods. The Cullens shake their heads "Though we don't really know what's going on, she said army of vampires. You can't go without us!" said Alice. I smirk. I have to say that she isn't really trying to see what's going to happen. I can kill a vamp in a second. I shake my head at Alice, "The only vampire who is allowed to come. The one who knows my secrets! Edward. We'll leave in four hours. To be there in plenty of time. Yugi if there are any shadow games it will be me not you. Same for you Bakura. It's me he wants and I'm not letting him get you. Even though I hate you Bakura you're not being a nuisance at the moment." I say my voice confident. The group that I've selected follow me to Edwards room. When we get there I begin to practice. Focusing I use the mystical ability's my millennium item gives me to pick up the records without touching them. Suddenly Eyassa appears. Laughing at me.

_Hey Bella! Been a while since we last chatted._

_Hi Eyassa! It was yesterday morning silly._

_Look at everyone they're so glad to see us! Everything has changed so much._

_I know it's so cool to have them again, well except for Bakura. The dumb boy of dumbness. One second why is he helping us? He hates us._

_I dunno I was going to ask if you want me to take over? I'll ask him._

_Um I don't know. I think we should do it together side by side not with someone in the drivers seat!_

_Good call we work ok apart but as a team we're unbeatable._

I smile as Yugi grins at meAtem appears beside him, nodding at me and Eyassa. Yugi speaks up "This is how it's supposed to be us lot together. We're best as a team!" he says proudly. Edward smiles clueless. "Wait one second Bakura why are you helping us I know you hate me, Eyassa, Yugi and Atem, because of Akunadin doing what he did in Kul Elna. You desecrated our fathers tomb because you thought that he ordered it. It really wasn't our fault though."

I say confused. He looked down letting Royu take over "Bakura realised that he was wrong. He's sorry and happens to be embarrassed about it. Hence the hiding and shoving me into the control seat." he says scrunching his face up. I grin happily

"Lets go home so we can sort out our decks just in case. Oh just wondering Yugi how's Kaiba? Haven't heard from him in ages since we move from Japan. Oh and how can you speak English?" he grins.

"We sort of took loads of classes Kaiba is ok annoying but the as Joey would say rich boys still being his pompous self. Should we set of now?" he says a smirk on his face "Why not I'm glad Kaiba's still annoying." I reply. We set of down stairs grabing the other before setting of for home. 


	5. Chapter 5

**(An this is to say thanks to Twilight Crazy Fan for being the only reviewer so far thank you I'm glad you like it. I also realise I haven't done a single disclaimer **

**I don't own anything. And can some more people please review!!!!)**

When we arrive the item holders run and grab their decks as everyone else sits down. I keep my deck on me at all times just in case. I lean on the wall closing my eyes and relaxing as Eyassa appears.

_Hey Bells do you think we'll have to play a shadow game._

I don't know Eyass I hope not.

_If it is let them take my soul. _

No not a chance.

_Please don't fight me._

I won't fight you I won't need to we always win.

_I suppose so_

With that she disappeared. "Kids are you home yet what's going on?" said a voice that I truly missed. "GRAMPA!!!" I yell rushing towards him and engulfing him in a hug. He laughs and hugs back "I didn't get to say hi properly earlier and there' a bit of a crisis. I promise I'll talk to you later." he smiles and nods at me. Letting go I glance towards the stairs to see Yugi, Atem, Royu, Bakura and Ishizu all looking grim, the hikaris in real form and yami's in spirit besides them Ishizu reminds me of Isis. We nod at each other and Edward grabs my hand as we walk out the door. I try to run on ahead but Edward lifts me onto his back "Bella don't struggle we don't want a repeat of last week do we?"he says smugly, I feel my face going red. I kick his side, I can't help it if luck hates me I mean how was I to know that there was a patch of mud, and Emmett just laughed when he saw me covered in mud. Everyone's staring at me. "What? Why is everyone staring at me?!" I say indignantly, my face by now was scarlet. "What happened last week then sis? Come on tell me." says Atem. I shift so I can glare at him. Narrowing my eyes I "Not in your lifetime or spirit life, brother of mine" I say my voice full of smugness he practically chokes in shock causing all of us who can see him to laugh (Yugi, Royu and Ishizu.) or snicker (Me, Eyassa and obviously Bakura as he still isn't a Atem fan.) hey so what if I'm mean to him he tries to annoy me, I annoy him. Suddenly I hear someone clearing their throat I look down at Edward enjoying the sights as we walked by I had practically forgot I was on his back. "Well I can tell you what happened." he says his voice full of smugness. I gasp,

"You wouldn't! Edward, you're supposed to on my side you big bully!" I say angrily.

"Well we were going to our meadow, as usual it had been raining we were about half way when Bella being Bella slid in a muddy puddle so we had to go home so she could get changed before she got a cold. We walked in and Emmett came into the hall he saw Bella and ran out of the door screaming that the mud man was coming to get him!" he finished laughing loudly everyone else was laughing as well. I look around and realise we are almost there. Grinning I jump of Edwards back I think I can humiliate him one more time before confronting Marik. "Eddie. Eddie-poo have you heard the saying pay back's a bitch? Well you are going to be meeting the person that made that bitch. You're really going to regret telling that story." I say my voice creepy. He shivers, I smirk before using some shadow magic to pull his trousers down. He yells in surprise and pulls them back up, not before everyone sees his underwear. Yugi grins "You do not want my sister to get pissed. She is scary especially when she embraces her shadow magic, she's more powerful than just about everyone else. God I remember when she found out Pegases kidnapped our grampa. Scary!!! when she saw him she literally flung him across the room and sent loads of objects flying at him before fighting him in a shadow game with me. So your punishment was actually quite small." said my brother his face began to look strange "Um Yugi, Atem to look kinda constipated." I smirk at them, they scream and grab hold of each other "We were just trying not to laugh!" they say in unison. Crying like baby's. Every one but Edward bursts out laughing. I look around and see the entrance to the meadow. I take a deep breath and look at everyone. They sober up immediately and nod they gather beside me and I gesture for them to wait for the signal. I step into the meadow.


	6. Chapter 6

**(DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING)**

My first thought was oh damn blood sucking evil powerful fiends and my worst enemy they're all going to want me either dead or a vampire. My second was that has to be at least half of the guard. Aro steps forward "Isabella what a lovely surprise the Cullens obviously don't know you're here, do they. I see they haven't changed you yet. They better hurry. Why are you here, my friend here wants us to help dispose of someone. We're waiting for them. Have you brought more humans? We can hear there heart beats we won't bite you, we'll bite them though." he say his voice sickly sweet. I grin stepping forward ignoring him and looking at Marik. "You know for a ruler of vampire you are rather dim, why do you think I came?" I say confidently. A look of confusion covers his face and he begins to babble about not understanding while his brothers are yelling at my nerve and asking who I think I am. All the while mine and Marik's eyes never leave each others. When they shut up they notice the battle of wills going on between me and Marik. Suddenly Yugi steps out from the area behind the meadow I spin around to glare at him. Marik laughs a evil sadistic laugh, I spin around glaring at him again. I hear the others walking out and lining up besides me so I'm in the middle. "You want to know why you're an idiot?" I say my voice firm. "You followed him. Did he offer you the power of the millennium items? How do you think he's going to get them of the wielders, of us? You fell for it! He's afraid of me. That's why he wants to kill me." I say my voice filling with venom. I look down the lines of my friends. Hey where's Edward? I look behind to the exit "Edward are you ok?" I call confused. Suddenly I hear a growl. A wolf come tumbling through with Edward trying to stop him. I gasp it's Jacob! I run towards them yelling for them to stop. Jake looks up at me. His eyes confused, he must have thought that we were in danger. "Jake please stop. You're over reacting!" I yell my voice shrill with fear for my friend. In a clearing full of human drinking vampires. He looks down whining before running of probably to get his clothes. The meadow is silent everyone's staring at me. I wait. Sure enough Jake comes walking in a frown on his face. "Bells what's going on who are the bloodsuckers, please tell me they aren't your friends. It's bad enough with the Cullens! Damn it Bells they are leaches how long will it take for you to understand that they are natural killers! " he says his face upset.

"Jake please don't. I... I can't explain now." I say my face aghast The vampires are glaring at him. Jane's face is horrible "bloodsuckers, leaches! How dare you call us that you're a PUPP, MUTT, DOG!" she yells. Jake cries out in pain. I spin around and glare at her letting Eyassa merge, we both seize shadow magic. Flinging her across the other side of the clearing. Distantly we can hear

voices calling our names. We ignore them "How dare you!" I yell my voice ice cold and furious. I raise my hand and clench it into a fist Jane screams in agony. After about ten minuets I release my fist and she slumps onto the floor. "Jane that was just the warning if you harm any of my friends you will be eternally stuck like that, I swear by Ra that you won't go unpunished." I say my voice still icy. Yugi touches my arm gently and Atem appears besides him. He asks if I'm ok I nod in response. Jane's trembling in terror. I run to Jake and grab him helping him stand up. I send gentle healing into him. I sweep my gaze onto Marik. I freeze something strange is going on. I stand up and step forward as he falls to the floor. He's yelling something like no I'm the stronger. Oh my god it's Malik he's trying to take over. You've got to admit he has guts, unlike our spirits his was actually born from his anger and pain. during the tomb keeper initiation which included being forced to unwillingly lie on a cold stone table and have the secret to our memories written on his back with a hot poker, and when I say written I mean carved. That's why he hates us so much, or hated. He realised it wasn't our fault though. I look around at everyone else they seem clueless. Damn it the need to know so they can support him let him know we believe that he can do anything "Malik come on you can do this take control. Come on! It's your body not his he has no rights to it!" I yell everyone except Jake and Edwards faces seem to be lifted of the confusion. They begin to scream with me cheering him on. I just hope that Malik has the strength to take control and keep it otherwise this is all going to end badly. I run towards him putting my hands on his shoulders sending Malik my energy the Voulturi are whispering. Yugi puts his hand on my shoulder giving me energy. I glance up at him and he smiles at me, I grin back flashing my white teeth. I close my eyes concentrating on Malik's energy source, I plunge into his energy easing some more of my energy into him. All of a sudden I feel someone grab me and haul me away from Malik. I scream as Edward yells my name. I hear a voice whisper in my ear "You little bitch what did you do to my twin." Edward's standing there glaring at whoever is holding me.

"Whoever you are please don't grip so tight. It'll make my throat even more red. As for you sister well I did to her what she did to hundreds." I say slowly as though speaking to a five year old. He shoves me to the floor. I look at Malik/Marik. He's stopped. Writhing in pain which can only mean one thing, one of them has taken control. He looks up...

**(PLEASE REVIEW)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING)**

I shriek happily it's Malik. He stands up slowly. Ishizu runs over to him and hugs him. Eyassa appears beside me I turn to face the Voulturi. They see my face and terrified and look uneasy I do my best evil smirk and they run. Smirking I high five Eyassa. We grin at Malik and Ishizu a shimmering light catches my eye behind them I gasp and grab them out of the way flinging them behind me I hear them stumble and hit the ground. I don't pay any attention. My eyes are glued on the shimmering light which is slowly taking on a form. As I watch it solidify into Marik. "Atem I'm going to see you old favourite move." I say my voice light and airy gathering shadow magic into my hands I yell Mind Crush. Atem scowls at me, I laugh at him as Marik crumples to the ground "B...B... Bella is that what you would have done to me. What's happening to him?" asks Malik shakily.

" Don't worry Malik I won't do it on you and there's a chance, though slim, that he'll wake up. I got rid of the evil in him. If there's any good he'll wake up." I say kindly. Even if he was trapped in his own mind by that psychopath they were still Yami and Hikari. It's a very strong bond. I wonder how Marik got his own body. I feel my legs begin to shake, Edward must have notice as he gently steadys me. I smile slightly at him relaxing. My phone rings.

_Alice_ , Bella

_Bella are you ok I've just got home I'm going to get the others come go and help you. _

Um you could but you'd be wasting you time what's up?

_Bella thank god, I just got back from shopping I had a vision, you were standing in front of the Voulturi and then it went blank we'll be there in a second. _

she hangs up. Ugh honestly Alice is so unbeleveable. I explain to everyone and we sit down waiting. everyones talking and I hear a groan. i tur around and gasp Marik's dragging himself upright "Sorry for that. Thanks for that, don't really know how I'm alive but ok." I laugh happily while Maliks eyes narrow. "Are you good now. by good I mean not planning on killing everyone, annoying the Pharaoh is fine Bakura already does that." he sys smirking at the last bit. Marik nods slowly. Edward rolls his eyes standing up "Your familly?" I ask knowingly. He nods. Evaeryone stands up waiting for the Cullens to storm in to 'save' us. As they come bounding through the trees they stop and look at us me smirking Edward rolling his eyes Ishizu stiffling a laugh, Bakura full off laughing, Royu glaring at Bakura, Malik and Marik staring at each other as if they could reveal each others secrets Yugi and Atem are staring at Malik and Marik, Eyassa was doing the same thing as Yugi and Atem. "OK!" I yell startling every one "Stop staring at each other if you want to figure out each othes secrets just go into the others soul room cause you two are getting majorly freaky." I say they jump as though I've electric shocked them. The Cullens are staring at me as though they've never seen me before. I smirk at them, suddenly I get the best idea ever "Atem you miss Mana and Mahad right? I could get them here, in the flesh." I say a smile gracing my lips. Atems faces goes bright red at the mention of Mana and he nods. I sense a crush there. I glance at Edward, he nods ant i walk into the forest yelling that if anybody follows me they'll have to cope with a penalty game. The Cullens look mystified where as the weilder just look realy scared. No one follows me all the same. Soon enough I find an area deserted enough to do what I need to do. It takes a long time but eventually I hear Mana and Mahad appear. Mana jumps at me pulling me into a bone crunching hug. Mahad smiles and nods his head at me. "We've been watching, Atem really has became reckless." he says. I smirk nodding. You're right about that i think thinking of all of the things he's done that he, no we didn't think through. Grinning I grab Manas hands and pull her through the foret. Being me I slip nearly draging Mana with me. I feel a pair of arms catching me. Mahad pulls me up rolling his eyes at me. I look around glad the Cullens didn't see me. I hear a yell and run, when i get into the clearing I gasp Yugi and Malik are holding Bakura back. Though Yugi looks as though he wants to strangle the man in the middle of the clearing. I do to because the man in the middle of the clearing is...

**(sorry for the cliffy I am truley evil REVIEW)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(disclaimer I own nothing... anyway sorry for the cliffie. I'm thinking of adding Harry Potter to this.)**

Akunadin. I feel a surge of red hot anger filling me. My eyes go wide and I launch my self at him. The Cullens stare at me as my hands wrap around his throat and I begin to yell blue bloody murder. The Cullens try to drag me of him. I say try but I mean end up on the other side of the clearing sprawled on the floor. He grins at me throwing me of him with ease. I land on the floor with a thump and he stands up. I hear two war crys. I look at Yugi and Royu, only to see Atem and Bakura. Running at Akunadin and attacking him. I guess seeing me chucked across the clearing tipped Atem over the edge he was always the over protective one, though actually I'm over protective with him to. I hear Mana and Mahad coming when they see me on the floor they help me stand up. My heads spinning I must have hit it. I think I'm going to have to reveal my other secret. I was there when mum and dad died in the 'car crash' they were actually killed by an evil wizard who was planning to kill me, Voldemort. I don't know why he wanted me dead. But I am a witch one of the best in my year at Hogwarts. I may be 15 and in year five but I'm no stranger to danger. I've missed all of the 5th year so far. I've got to use my other magic, I actually got my Millennium item from school we were given them to research but I got to keep it because it chose me when I touched it it started glowing. That was in 4th year. Royu went to Hogwarts too. Me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Royu were like best friends. I always carry my wand just in case. I pull it out of my pocket and shoot the stunning spell at him. He doesn't have time to move. Royu grins and Yugi stares at me. "Uh oh Royu looks like Harry isn't the only one who's in danger from the ministry for breaking the rules. Did you hear that he was attacked by dementors. They threatened to expel him from school sooo unfair. Oh by the way Edward I'm actually ummmm 15" I say giggling as his face goes really weird and he starts babbling. I laugh as Atem takes over again and hugs Mana. I grin at the Cullens, I'm going to have to tell them everything to explain what happened. So I do I tell them about the items about Hogwarts. There maybe a few things I missed out, like the fact that the man who had just tried to kill us was our uncle and I was wanted killed by Voldemort. The only one who wasn't shocked about Hogwarts was Carlisle. But he explained that he had met Dumbledor a long time ago and they were old friends. In fact Dumbledor had asked Carlisle and his family to protect the school and 2 kids who are in danger from the big bad evil wizard. Can anyone guess who, I mean philosopher stone, chamber of secrets, helping Sirius and of course the tri wizard tournament. Jacob sits up shaking his head, looking around he stares at me sadly before walking of. I call for him but he ignores me, Edward puts his hand on my shoulder. The Cullen each pick up a wielder and run. We get to the Cullens mansion quickly. The gang are sat there waiting for us. "Hey guys. Wonderful to see you again. Been awhile since I've had a real chat with you, since Battle City I believe." says Marik his tone has is a tone that makes you want to hide. "Marik, h h how, w w why. I mean whys Bella laughing at us and how are you here. In you own body? Without her attacking you?!?!?!" asks Joey.

"Dunno but I'm not evil any more. Bella saw to that." he says. We explain to them what happened and about Hogwarts. I see a familiar owl circling down from the sky Hedwig, it must be a letter from Harry and the gang. It'll be in our private code names I'm Baby Bell, Harry's Lightning Boy, Hermione's Book Worm, Ron's Spider Hater and Royu's The Shy One. Hedwig drops the letter and I catch it with ease as he perches on the branch of a tree. I open it and begin to read aloud.

_Hey Baby Bell how are you and why haven't you been in school recently. We've got a new professor Dolores Umbridge, she doesn't teach us anything! We've also got new classes well a new class, I don't know why the professor keeps calling me Harry boy. The class is Duel Monsters._

At this point Royu cracks up "When we go back to Hogwarts we'll be top of that class." I nod in agreement.

"Bells is it just me or does that teacher sound like Pegases?" asks Yugi frowning. I nod in agreement. "Probably is knowing our luck, oh well lets carry on."

_I keep having weird dreams, and I'm learning oclemency. Have you seen The Shy One recently, we haven't heard from him in awhile. Spider Hater and Book Worm say hi. _

_From Lightning Boy. _

"Ok um I'm bored of this." says Marik all of a sudden and he disappears. Malik falls over in shock and when he stands up it isn't him, it's Marik.


	9. Chapter 9

**(An I do not own twilight Yugioh or Harry Potter. Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, (unless I am extreamly lucky) own yugioh, twilight or Harry Potter. Wish I did, but I don't. I lost the auction. If I did then in yugioh there would be fewer card games, because I absolutly suck at writing them. If anyone offers a dule then I will be eternally gratefull. I would be willing to give you a box of cyber choclates! ;p )**

"How... how... how did you do that?" asks Joey really freaked out. Looking at me pointedly. Marik shrugs his shoulders, a smug smirk on his face. "Ugh I dunno Joey. I am not some all seeing person. Just because I can wield shadow magic and every now and then I can see the future, it does not and I repeat does not mean that I know the answers to everything. Hey is that an owl?" I say pointing and staring at the now obvious owls circling down towards us. "Hey don't change the subject!" he yells indignantly. One of the owls drop the letter and it floats in front of me. I smirk at him and back away slowly and prepare myself for it to start talking.

"_Dear miss Motou the Ministry has received intelligence that at 6, 47 this evening you performed the stunning spell in the presence of muggles. As a clear violation of the decree of the reasonable restriction of under age sorcery you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, hoping you are well Bathalda Hogcur."_

I scrunch my face up "Well that was pleasant wonder when my hearing's gonna be." I say calmly, not at all worried about the chance that I'll be kicked out of Hogwarts. Royu rolls his eyes use to my sometimes stupid confidence. I look up at the sky to see 2 more owls dropping letters, I pick them up and then grab the one from the owl before. One is addressed to me and Royu, one to the Cullens and one to the rest of the wielders. I pass them out to the appropriate people and open mine. It is from Dumbledor.

_Dear Bella and Royu,_

_I have been made aware that you have been away for far to long by the ministry, this letter is a request for you to come back to Hogwarts immediately. The family of vampires and your brother, his best friend Mr Wheeler and the Egyptians have been sent letters offering to come to Hogwarts as well as they all have magical potential. We will try our absolute hardest to protect your family and friends. I am sorry for the shortness of this letter you can all inform me weather you are coming with one letter please reply immediately, or send a message with a patronus,_

_Albus Dumbledor._

I look around at the others letters, sure enough they were invitations to join Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. They smile at me, encouraging me to decide. I roll my eyes and nod. The second I do so Emmett yells yes extreamly loudly, possibly damaging my ears for the rest of my life, and scooping me up into a hug, to be precise a bear hug. "EMMETT LET ME GOOOOO!" I yell. He drops me from shock not usesed to my anger problems."Wow sorry!" he say emphisising the sorry. I smile and nod apriciatively. "Can we go home before I send the patronus?" I say quietly. I feel faint everything's happening at once. It's all to fast for me. Edward notices my paleness andpicked me up gentely. Cradeling me hepulls me closer to my chest. I feel weak and it is probably because of how much energy I used in the fight, giving Malik the energy to take control, mind crushing Marik and finding the way to free Mana and Mahhad. My whole body is sore. Every step jars my body even though Edward is going slow and I have a thumping headache, my throat feel as if it's had a sander lodged in it and has only been made worse by the shadow magic and Jane's brother, what was his name again? Holding me by the throat. I let my mind drift to all of my memories. I remember Ishizu and Maliks mum looking after me. She'sthe one who found me after my parents death. Malik and Ishizu don't know it's me. Thay wuld never realise such a beautiful young woman who somehow had the god cards before they did( Ishizu sent them to me. At the time I had sent a letter so she knew where to send them. She told me to look after them, so I did. She probably thinks that I beat her little sis.) Was the sweet young 6 year old girl who would always stand up for what was right. I feel something shaking me. I open my eyes, funny that I don't seem to remember closing them, and see Edwards face staring down at me worriedly. I just close my eyes again and fall asleep.


	10. authors note

**Sorry for those who acctually read this story because they like it, but this is just an authors note to say that everyone who's flamed me can go to hell, because in my personal opinion, anyone who flames deserves it, no one forces them to read this story, the people who flame don't give suggestions, and they expect me to accept that with out commenting on the fact that anyone who flames has no life whatsoever. If you have a problem with a fic you don't just say it fails of sucks, you tell the author politely so that they can improve, so to all you flamers out there, you suck, as for the person who went mentioned that they don't like twilight, why the hell did you go onto a fic in the twilight section.**


	11. authors note 2

Hey, just another an, replying to some reviews, and I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've had a realy hetic time.

Kira The Dead Ninja  
2011-04-27 . chapter 1

Right, I have a few things to say.

1)All you flamers can go to Hell, you're just putting writers down with what you say

2)This is a really awesome story

3)Yes it makes sense! There are plenty of fics with things like duplicate cards and more Items

4)Finally, no-one is forcing you to read this, so if you don't like it go read something else for crying out loud!

This is a really awesome story, so don't let those stick-up-their-asses flamers put 'cha down. Got it?

-Kira the Dead Ninja~

Thank you. I was realy glad to see someone saw it my way.

Phoenixangelgal  
2010-11-24 . chapter 10

Oh cry me a river.

Instead of seeing the obvious flaws in your story . . .

1. Bella being a HUGE mary sue

2. Obvious continuity errors like duplicate god cards and millennium items

3. Random crossovers for no reason

. . . You instead act like a 6 year old and attack people for not telling you this story is good when it obviously is NOT.

You'll never be a writer unless you take actual criticism

Yes, I can take critisim, and I'm not ATTACKING people for telling my story isn't good, I was complaining about the fact that people were being rude, and not giving any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, besides, the original review is beneath, does it have any advice or points on why it's bad, I'll tell you, it's a big FAT NO! so go screw yourself you stupid cow.

Phoenixangelgal  
2010-10-31 . chapter 9

Did you just crossover Twilight with Yugioh and Harry Potter?

. . . You fail, epically

Rawr-ItsKachina  
2010-08-28 . chapter 2

This story sucks SO much ass.

That is all.

Love, Kach:)

geeze, thanks for your constructive criticism

Merechan  
2010-07-30 . chapter 2

So many grammatical errors I can't stand to read it. Learn to write.

Two words, screw you


	12. haitus

**I appologise but recently my life has been crazy, my great nan, who was more like a nan to me died of lung cancer, and I'd been helping look after her beforehand, I've also just been really busy with exams and lost inspiration for all of my stories, so I'm putting them on haitus, if anyone wants to then they can continue with my storys as long as they ask and give me credit for the general ideas.**

**I am really sorry, and I know it may seem like I'm trying to make excuses, but my stories weren't that good and I just can't seem to write any more of them.**


End file.
